


The One Where Laf Gets Exposed™

by lexxclarke



Series: just text me [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Texting, i wrote this in a day??, so far my friends have liked it, so hopefully u will too, this is honestly just rly chill once u read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxclarke/pseuds/lexxclarke
Summary: hahahaahhahaha there's so much drama I can'tandme: U WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT WE SAWmerde: NOmerde: I AM BEGGING U PLZandme: so ANYWAY





	The One Where Laf Gets Exposed™

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER POST!!!!1!!!1!!!!!!!
> 
> Alex: alexanderyes  
> John: jlaurens  
> Laf: merde  
> Herc: hercontheinside  
> Eliza: blueshcuy  
> Angelica: angshcuy  
> Peggy: andme  
> Burr: talkingless  
> Maria: reddress  
> TJeff: jerffersin  
> JMads: madisun  
> Theo Burr: deartheo  
> Gwash: veneratedvirginain  
> Mwash: mrspresident
> 
> Jefferson and Madison aren't in this at all and Washington and Martha are only mentioned
> 
> Anyway!!! I hope you like it and thanks for reading!!!!

**Hamilsquad**

 

blueschuy: GUYS

andme: GUYS

reddress: GUYS

angschuy: GUYS

alexanderyes: whAT

merde: nO

blueschuy: GUYS

jlaurens: WHAT

merde: NO

andme: U WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT WE SAW

merde: NO

merde: I AM BEGGING U PLZ

andme: so ANYWAY

reddress: we went to laf’s office for lunch

andme: as we do

angschuy: but we maDE MISTAKES

merde: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

angschuy: SO APPARENTLY before anyone enters an office @ ur shitty corporate company u have to fucking KNOCK or DEAR GOD u will See Things

andme: @@john and alex tho

jlaurens: w o w

alexanderyes: ONE TIME and u r Labeled for Life

talkingless: ok we get it alex is a slut

alexanderyes: ruDE

jlaurens: but tru

blueschuy: tru

reddress: tru

alexanderyes: O K

talkingless: but can we get back to the story please

jlaurens: wOW BURR IS INTO IT

talkingless: theo made me send that she made popcorn and doesn’t want to get butter on her phone screen

talkingless: but i am intrigued

merde: no plz SPARE ME

reddress: a n y w a y

reddress: we  o p e n  the door

reddress: and honestly nothing could’ve possibly prepared me for this

andme: WE SEE FUCKING LAFAYETTE LAYING ON THIER BACK ON HIS DESK

angschuy: HARDCORE MAKING OUT WITH  W A S H I N G T O N

merde: @@god y me???????

talkingless: what

alexanderyes: wHAT

  
jlaurens: WHAT

talkingless: theodosia just screamed what at the top of her lungs and spilled popcorn everywhere smh

hercontheinside: LAFAYETTE

hercontheinside: HOW????? COULD U DO THIS TO ME???????

hercontheinside: I LOVED U AND U JUST GO AND CHEAT ON ME

hercontheinside: AND WITH UR MARRIED BOSS

hercontheinside: HOW COULD U????????

hercontheinside: haha im just kidding

hercontheinside: i knew the whole time

merde: and so did martha

alexanderyes: whY WOULD U DO THAT TO ME

alexanderyes: I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK

alexanderyes: I HOPE UR HAPPY HERCULES MULLIGAN

alexanderyes: UR JOKE ALMOST KILLED ME

merde: ,,,,,mon ami????

jlaurens: he’s recovering

jlaurens: @the girls what happened next???

blueschuy: we screamed

jlaurens: i mean,,,, what else would u do

angschuy: i almost murdered laf for cheating on herc nbd

merde: i was able to dodge long enough for george to explain the situation

deartheo: wow i need to go to lunch with u guys more often

blueschuy: yeS

andme: omg yes

reddress: please!!

angschuy: i mean,,,, we would love to have u

deartheo: !!!

alexanderyes: as cute as that was

alexanderyes: i still have one question

alexanderyes: @laf and herc y didn’t u tell us???????  
hercontheinside: it was laf’s choice like,,,,, i’m not the one fucking gwash

merde: it was just v new and only us and herc/martha knew and it was nice to have a little bubble

merde: i mean,,,, i love u guys but y’all r literally never chill

merde: and i wanted to save This™ for when i was a little more secure in my new relationship

blueschuy: omg laf

angschuy: well now i feel a little bad for spilling the tea

reddress: laf we love and support u no matter what

jlaurens: and u can tell us anything

blueschuy: rt

andme: rt

alexanderyes: rt

hercontheinside: idk if i need to say it bc i’ve told u this so many times!! but rt

talkingless: rt

deartheo: rt

merde: i love u guys!!!

hercontheinside: we love u too!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok W O W
> 
> this is so wild I like NEVER finish anything and I legit wrote this in one day and I'm just so excited bc I get to POST it and ppl can read it!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> so I hope u enjoyed it!!!!! this will be a series and I will get the next part up as soon as I can
> 
> in the meantime if u left me comments my heart would E X P L O D E


End file.
